Complications
by Ami670
Summary: All the titans are defeated. Eren and Levi are married. Eren gets pregnant. Way to go Levi. But Eren and Levi find it way complicating to deal with Eren pregnant. Ereri. Kind of a crack story and a "for fun" one too. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Its been a while since I've been on here, and I've been into Eddsworld and Attack on Titan. And this is, an Attack on Titan fanfic.**

**Pairing: Eren and Levi.**

**contains: Smut, maybe violence and language. And mpreg because I never did an mpreg story. Eren gets it though ssssh.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

It was dark, windy, and cold. Those were the words to describe the night of my honeymoon. Luckily I have my spouse Levi to keep me warm. We lay on the big bed, and I'm already starting to doze off. Levi on the other hand, looks rather irritated but content. Typical.

What was bothering him? Was it me, or what?

"Levi? What's wrong? If something is wrong, you can always tell me."

"Nothing," Levi responds, looking out at the window.

"You're expecting some titans to come and eat me, right?"

Levi sighs. I sigh too. I thought we have already been through this before.

I continue, "Levi, we killed all the titans. We are now free, nothing to worry about, for now."

Levi cuts me off. "See? You said 'for now'!"

"Your point? I thought tonight was going to be... Special."

"It will be, brat," Levi retorted.

"I'll be waiting then," I shot back, smirking a little.

I can tell Levi is going to make me regret that. Seconds later, Levi gets on top of me. I blush a little, wrapping my arms around him. Our bodies were never been this close before. I breathe a little faster, looking into his eyes.

"L-Levi?" I ask innocently. "What are you g-going to do to me?"

"Whatever you want, princess," he mocked.

"Then get to it," I commanded.

And so he did. Levi moved his head up to my mouth. I felt his warm, hot lips connect onto mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I gagged a little.

"Something the matter?" Levi asked teasingly.

"No," I insisted. "It feels g-good. I just have to get used to it, that's all."

"Okay, twat."

That's when we started to French kiss. I have never did that before, but it felt kind of relaxing and soothing. At least to me it did. Soon we were locked in a tongue wrestling battle, fighting for dominance. Obviously Levi won, because he is stronger than me.

Eventually we stop, and then Levi slides his head down to my neck. I could feel his teeth against my neck, along with warm saliva. He was gently biting on my neck, and I let breathless pants. I leaned my head back. I felt Levi's hands grip onto my sides. Never have I felt this good, and I wanted more. I wanted to see what Levi can do.

"More Levi, more~~!" I panted, basically pleaded.

"Whatever you say, brat."

Levi moved his hands to pull down my pants and then my underwater. Not what I expected, but I didn't care. Levi then did the same with his pants and underwear by pulling them down too. All I felt was something go inside me. Something really big and long, and surprisingly warm. I hitched my breath and accidentally let out a loud squeal.

"Is this pleasing you?" Levi's voice itself was slowly starting to arouse me. Great. But right now, I did not care.

"Y-yes, Corporal!"

Levi snorted a little. He started to thrust and I kept panting as he went faster. I grip onto the sheets and tried to restrain my little outbursts. I tried, but I let out another squeal. As Levi kept thrusting faster, I effortlessly moaned his name. Every time I did, Levi even went more faster. There was so much that I could take, and I eventually started screaming a little in pleasure. That didn't stop Levi though.

Soon enough, I felt something liquidy inside of me. It felt really weird inside of me and that's when liquid came out of me too because I felt it. Levi grunted a little and then pulled out of me. Since Levi was a clean freak, he decided to clean up my mess. With his mouth. I was a little disgusted but at the same time I was not surprised. Eventually, I was able to finally catch my breath. That felt so good, I kind of wished it never ended.

I snuggled closer into Levi. I really wanted his comfort too, after all that I went through. There was some pain, but it didn't bother me as much. It was silent for a while, until Levi broke it.

"So, did I please you?" Levi asked.

I was half asleep when I responded because I was so tired. "Mmm, yes Levi you did."

Slowly, Levi wrapped his arms around me. I did the same and got closer into the older man. Soon he pulled the blanket over us, which covered my exposed area, which was stomach down. I felt even more warmer. And even, safe. Especially around Levi.

I was able to say, "Levi I love you." But I was pretty damn tired and I was yawning in between words.

Levi smiled a little, and I saw him say, "I have deep regards for you as well, Mr. Ackerman."

I cracked a small smile. "It's Yeager-Ackerman, you dumbass."

"So? And. I. Don't. Care. You nitwit of a twat."

"Nitwit of a twat. That's a new one."

"Just go to sleep already, Eren."

Finally, I shut my eyes and slowly fell into deep sleep. I was able to sleep in peace, with my lovely but a clean freak of a spouse. This was one of my favorite moments, and quite possibly the only one.

* * *

**enjoy I guess. I mean this is my first mpreg story so it probably isn't going to be the best. Oh well.**

**I tried to keep them in character as possible. If not, I suck xD. But still, constructive criticism would be appreciated, though, or else**

**DEATH BY CHEESE**

**/dies**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here. Enjoy I guess**

* * *

"Eren, wake up."

I heard Levi's voice, telling me to wake up. But I didn't want to wake up. The sun was shining down through the window, onto my bare skin. I pulled the blanket over me and put a pillow over my head. Then I shut my eyes and slowly lulled to sleep. For five seconds.

"Wake up you brat," Levi repeated, with annoyance and irritation in his voice.

"Fine," I finally said, but muffled.

I sit up, the pillow falling off my face. When I looked into the mirror, I saw my hair was messed up. Then, I saw something purple on my neck. My hand moved to the spot.

"Levi, what is this and how did it happen?"

"It's a hickey, you twat. You got that hickey when I was sucking on your precious neck," Levi answered.

"But what does a hickey mean?" I stupidly ask.

Levi sighs irritatingly. "A hickey represents someone's territory. When people see that hickey, it tells them that you are property of someone else, well let's just say you are with someone else instead. It's basically almost like a warning almost, or at least to others that are single and want you."

"But nobody but you wants me."

"Better prepared than not prepared."

"What does that mean?" I ask, while I get off the bed and put on my underwear and pants.

"Figure it out later, Eren."

I sigh a little, and proceed to walk into the kitchen. I was feeling a little hungry, considering the fact that it's probably the afternoon. So I decide to just make something simple, like eggs. Not the best breakfast, but I strangely wanted eggs. I pull out a pan and start to turn on the stove. Then I proceeded to get the egg carton and pulled out two eggs. I cracked them and put them in the pan, and I swirled the pan around a little. I unintentionally was starting to hum a small tune that was repetitive.

Minutes later, it was done and I put them on a plate and I went to sit down at the table. The eggs were a little overcooked, but were okay otherwise. Eventually I finished and I went to the water lever and started to wash the dishes. I finished that and went upstairs.

Levi was sitting on the bed, fully clothed. I sat down by him, but I did give him some space. He turned his head and saw me looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You hungry?" I questioned.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay," I insisted. "You sure?"

"Yes, Eren."

* * *

Weeks later, we were back home. Recently, I was feeling a little sick. A couple of days I was feeling sick and would throw up. Oh Levi sure had fun cleaning up my messes, that clean freak that I loved. Some days I was feeling really grouchy and was like my kid self with the attitude. No wonder why Levi was calling me a brat more often than usual.

One day, I was getting tired of this repetitive cycle I was going through. I needed to go see a doctor. Namely, my father. Levi was feeling the same thing.

"Levi, I'm going to go see my father. You coming with?" I asked.

"Sure, alright with me," Levi responded.

That's when I went outside of my house. Fresh air for once. The town seemed quite busy. Then I started to roam around, looking for my dad. Levi was following me, making sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid. Eventually, after from what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached my father's house. I opened the door. There sat my father at the kitchen table, hands folded near him. I slowly walk up to him, and tapped his shoulder. My father turned his head and saw me.

"Eren?" He inquired. "Is that you? You look so, different to me."

"Yes, dad it's me," I answered. "It's sure been a while, huh?"

"Yes," Grisha answered.

Grisha got up and looked at Levi. "So, you're Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier, leader of Special Operation Squad, and my son in law. I have your uttermost respect, Mr. Ackerman." My dad then did a small bow.

"As well as I do, Dr. Yeager," Levi responded, doing a small bow too.

I waited patiently. More silence happened, until my father breaks it.

"So, what brings you two here, if I ask?" Grisha questions once more.

"I don't feel very well, like vomiting and other symptoms. I was wondering if you could check up on me," I say to my father.

Grisha looks at me for a bit. "Sure thing, son. Follow me. Levi, you are welcome to join if you feel like it."

"I'll be alright where I am, thank you though," Levi insisted.

I was a little baffled, but I shrugged it off and followed my father. We were both silent while walking, which wasn't surprising. While most dads bonded with their kids, my dad was rarely there to see Mikasa and I. And whenever he was, he never interacted really with us. Now there's no way to undo that mistake.

Finally we reached Grisha's work room. He motioned me to sit down and I did, on a seat. Grisha pulled out a briefcase, and it was full of medical stuff like a syringe and stuff.

"So you've been throwing up and feeling nauseous, am I right son?" Grisha asked.

I nodded. "My stomach hurts too. I keep having crimps in my stomach and it hurts so much that sometimes I can't move a long distance."

Grisha thought for a while. Then he walked up to me and pressed his hand on it hard. That hurt too, but I kept my mouth shut. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Your stomach feels like there's a rock in there," Grisha responded. "The symptoms you described are making me come to the conclusion that you're pregnant, Eren."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. I clutched my stomach and looked at my dad. I saw Levi walk into the room, looking content as usual. But I couldn't tell how he was actually feeling. He probably must have heard my father and is probably disappointed in me.

"But males can't get pregnant!" I insisted.

"Sea horses and slugs are males that can get pregnant, you know. Male pregnancy does exist, but it wasn't clear if it could happen with humanity. Well, you proved it. Congratulations, son." With that, Grisha left the room.

It was just Levi and me in the room. I felt like crying because I had a thing that depends on me to survive, inside of me. I did always want to have children one day, but I never felt I was ready for it. But I guess I am.

Levi walked up to me, and I clinged onto him for life. I never thought this would happen. Never ever in my entire time.

"You heard, didn't you?" I ask quietly.

"Yes I did, Eren," Levi responds calmly.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him again.

It took a little while for Levi's response. "...Not really."

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant. He continued, "It's more or less my fault. I shouldn't have put my dick in your ass of yours. None of this would have happened. But, I'm willing to take this consequence with you."

So it seems like Levi is taking this as his own punishment. It's also like my punishment too, since I pleaded him to do it anyway. How stupid we were.

"I'll willing to take this consequence head on, too... I've always wanted kids of my own, but I never knew if I was ready or not."

"Well now you are ready, my little brat of a spouse that I cherish so," Levi retorted, with a surprisingly soft tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes a little. Then again, I sometimes did act like a brat to him, but oh well. I am his brat. Levi's going to have to put up with that for nine months straight.

* * *

**I have three chapters set for the trimesters and those will probably be shorter than these chapters though. But first a chapter where people find out will be the next chapter. Stay tuned for that I guess**

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated please if needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't wait till the first trimester starts. Oh boy xD**

**enjoy**

* * *

"I can't do this," I said as I walked back home.

"Yes you can Eren," Levi persisted.

"Well alright then," I said. "My feet hurt."

"We're not far from Armin and Mikasa and the others too, you'll live."

"Carry me then," I commanded.

"Oh you're killing me here! You'll live!" Levi almost shouted. Then he sighed loudly. "Fine, you win you brat!"

That done it. Levi proceeded to pick me up. I heard him grunt a little, probably because of me. I closed my eyes and went to take a nap. Unfortunately Levi was right because five minutes later he threw me on the couch. I think I landed on Armin. My eyes shot open.

"Levi what was that for?!" I asked furiously.

"Merry Christmas bitch," was all Levi said and went into the kitchen.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at the side and saw Armin. Mikasa was no where to be in sight.

"Hey Armin," I say tiredly.

"Eren! I haven't seen you in forever!" Armin exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me into a hug.

Five seconds later he pulled away.

"Warning! The Ackermans are home! Hide your kids, now!" A voice exclaimed too. I knew who that was.

"Oh shut up, Jean," I say, chuckling a little.

"What? I'm just having some fun here!"

I rolled my eyes. Connie appeared in the room too, along with Sasha and then Mikasa. Reiner came too. Ah man nostalgia. Bertolt and Annie were no where to be seen. Oh well. Even Levi's friends Hanji and Erwin finally came, so that was enough.

"Welcome back, Ackermans!" They all exclaimed.

I couldn't help but even crack the smallest smile. These were people I haven't seen in a while. Well Jean sucks anyway. Levi walked back in the room and sat down next to me. He nudged me a little. I ignored it but Levi made me regret that.

"Eren has a toast to share that is really important!"

I glared at Levi. "I hate you, you twat," I mouthed at Levi. Levi smirked playfully and rolls his eyes. But I sighed and went along with it.

"Thanks to Levi, I found out..." I trailed off. Nauseousness was overwhelming me and I covered my mouth and ran out of the room. I bent down on my knees and barfed. My barfing noise echoed through the room. Everybody looked at Levi.

"What Eren was trying to say is that, he's pregnant," Levi finished it before. "And I need to clean up a mess my spouse made... Great."

Levi walked toward me. I was already down, so I got up and walked back into the room. Levi got right to work by cleaning up my vomit. When I came back, everyone was shocked and looked at me. I looked back at them. Then, out of the blue, everyone burst into cheers. I was baffled and confused at the same time.

"Oh congratulations, Eren!" Armin exclaimed. "I'm gonna be... an uncle! Sweet!"

"Mikasa will be the only true aunt though," I pointed out.

"I know," Armin complained a little.

Armin looks at Mikasa, who walks up to me. When she was close enough, she pulled me in for a hug. Personally, the only people I'd hug back are Levi and Mikasa. So I hugged Mikasa back. Moments later she pulled away from me. Mikasa's expression was blank for a while, but then she smiled a little. Her smile was very calming to me, strangely.

"Eren, you'll be a wonderful parent, you know," she started, "and that still means I'll mother you."

I groan. Levi is already pampering and he's probably going to start mothering me.

"Eren don't give me that attitude," Mikasa told me. "If our mother was here, she'd be lecturing you now."

"Yes, I am aware of that," I agreed.

Awkward silence until Levi enters the room. He looks ticked off, probably because of my mess.

"Eren, that mess was disgusting," Levi grumbled under his breath. "It reeks in the hallway now."

I twiddle around with my fingers and then sighed. "I know, Levi. I can smell it."

"Smells putrid," Jean interjected. "Starting to come in here already."

"We know, dammit," we all exclaimed.

I proceeded to sit down on the couch next to Connie. I covered my face with my hands, sighing deeply into them. Then I felt a hand go on my back. Namely, Levi's. I look up at him. He doesn't seem mad and irritated anymore.

"Eren," Levi started.

"Yes?" I ask, putting both my hands on my stomach.

Levi then puts his hand on top of my hand before continuing, "I will protect the little one once he, or she, is in this world from anything, if it's the last thing I do."

A couple of people made "aaaw" sounds, including Jean. I looked at Levi with surprised eyes. I knew he did have a soft side, but he never really showed it to me a lot.

He wasn't done, "I may have not been the best person in the world, especially to you, but I promise to be one of the best to our little one. And maybe to you if you don't act like a brat often."

"Levi," I started to say, but Levi cut me off with a kiss.

That pretty much sealed that deal. This only lasted for about a few seconds, until Levi pulled away. I gasped a little, trying to catch some air.

"I think we should go now," Sasha insisted.

"Or stuff will happen!" Connie joked.

"Oh shut up, Connie," Reiner told to Connie, then gently slapped the back of his head.

"But like Sasha said, we'll be going now," Armin concluded and left. Mikasa and the others soon followed.

That left Levi and I alone. Our hands were both on my stomach, which felt really soothing. I started to feel drowsy because of the warmth of Levi's chest.

"You seem tired, you mongrel," Levi said.

"Yes I do, Levi," I yawned. "Carry me to the bed."

"You can walk up there."

"Please?" I asked once more, pretty much falling asleep.

"Okay, fine," Levi agreed.

He proceeded to pick me up and carry me to the bed. Levi plopped me on the soft, comfy bed and I curled up into a ball almost. It hurt to lay on my back, but it didn't bother me when I was on my side. Stupid cramps. My eyes were able to look at Levi, who was standing by the door way.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper and sleep with me!" I exclaim.

"Eren," Levi started.

"Levi," I mocked.

Levi let out a deep sigh before coming over to me. He plopped on the bed too, and I felt it rattle. I chuckle tiredly and turned around to face Levi. I wrap my arms around Levi's neck and got closer to him. Slowly, Levi returned the favor. I felt his hand make it's way to my stomach, but I was already asleep. I crack a small smile once more.

Maybe this experience won't be as bad after all, as Levi and I thought it would be.

* * *

**I feel like I've been getting Eren out of character. If I do, I personally do not mean to and well, I kind of have an excuse for it; hormones.**

**besides this story was written for fun and not meant to be taken TOO serious.**

**but other wise enjoy it I guess xD**


	4. First Trimester

**I have fun writing these.**

**chapter 4, First Trimester**

**enjoy**

* * *

Okay I take that back. At least, not a lot but not a little. It's been three crucial months and I already feel like garbage. I've been vomiting and feeling really sick. Ah man Levi cleaned up all my messes, and I even started calling him "Mama Levi". Levi didn't appreciate that one, and I would get a small smack against the back of my head.

Like I said, there months and I already see a bump on my stomach showing. It's not large, but it was quite visible. As predicated, I was forced to stay home from the Survey Corps until sometime that baby is out. Levi, on the other hand, didn't need to take time off. He chose to take time off for me. Sometimes I would be able to come, with Levi of course, but I was on strict restriction. Lucky me.

* * *

"Eren," a soft but husky-like voice called out.

I groan a little and I pull a pillow over my head. I even pulled the blanket over me. Then I realized who it was. That was Levi, trying to wake me up. Since I didn't get up on time, Levi had the honors to do so.

"Eren's not here right now," I lied, while my voice was muffled.

"Eren, come on, wake up already," Levi impatiently said again.

"No!"

"That's it," was all I heard from him.

Levi literally scooped me out of the bed. I was in a cranky mood already. I start pounding at his back, trying to make him put me down. Levi probably didn't feel my attempts. He just kept on walking, until he plopped me on the couch. I start to tremble just a little. My eyes soon met Levi's.

"When I say 'wake up', you 'wake up', got that?" Levi informed me.

"Yes, Levi," I sighed.

"Besides you're late for Survey Corps," he informed once more. "I just came back to get you."

I groan in frustration. Being late for Survey Corps was already bad enough. I was shirtless, so I went upstairs and just slipped on my beige shirt. And slipped on some big pants Levi gave me for maternity wear. I sighed a little.

I came back downstairs and Levi was already in his uniform, waiting for me. He was holding my jacket in his hands. I walked over and put it on.

"We going or not?" Levi asked.

"Yes we are Corporal," I mocked.

"Seems decided so. Alright come on, you mongrel." He said those words before leaving the house.

I soon followed after him. Then I saw Levi trying to get on his horse. I couldn't help but laugh as he struggled to get on the house because, well, he's kind of short. I walked over to him.

"Here, that'll do," I said, pushing him onto the horse.

"...Thanks," Levi told me. "And don't laugh at me again for my foolish acts."

"Okay, sir," I said, getting onto the horse with no complications, unlike Levi.

I wrapped my arms around Levi so I can hold onto him. I think I saw him crack a smile, but I wasn't sure. Then he took off. I wasn't used to riding on a horse, but I was okay when I did. Levi went through town, and I noticed people looking at me. Guess they never seen a male pregnant before. I turn my head away and look at Levi's back. That surprisingly calmed me down.

Eventually we made it to the Wall. Levi got off of the horse, and then I did. The others were there too, looking at us. Especially me. Probably because I was showing, even if it was just a little. I shove that thought away and decide to get to work. Since I was on "restriction", my job was to basically clean the weapons. Levi would love that job.

I sat down and decided to start washing the 3D Maneuver Gear. I started to wash Levi's first. Then I realized I had to be careful washing his. He likes it spotless, typical Levi. So I start to wash it, and I was sure not to cut my fingers. This was kind of okay, I guess. When I finished Levi's Gear, I had to say it was pretty neat.

"Nice job," I heard a voice that made me jump.

I turned my head and saw Levi. For once he looked, impressed.

"Well, thanks," I said.

Then I turned back to wash all the weapons and then reloaded the cannons, just in case. Cramps appeared when I started to load cannons. That was sure fun.

* * *

I didn't want to be bothered when I went home. I already felt tired and I still had cramps. Then I started to wonder that my mother went through the same thing with me. She probably had a lot of fun too.

When we got home, I specially told Levi I wanted to nap. He didn't seem too amused, but went along with it. I walked in the house and up to the bedroom. I shut the door and curled up in the bed, and then closed my eyes. Soon I felt some arms wrap around me. Notably, Levi, obviously.

"Levi what are you-"

He cut me off, "Shush Eren. Go take your nap."

"Well okay then," I insisted and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, finding Levi's mouth by the back of my shoulder. I sighed happily and turned around so his mouth was on the frontside. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, and held onto him. The way he sleeps really makes me feel better. I then hide my face in his shoulder too. That even woke him up.

"Eren," he started to say.

"I'm cold," I lied.

"Then why didn't you say so," Levi responded, then wrapping his arms around me, holding me close too.

I felt some wind blow through the window, and that did make me colder. I clinged on Levi a little tighter.

"Be careful, twat," Levi teased.

"Oh I will."

"Well alright then," Levi persisted.

The warmth of his body seemed to make me more drowsy. I did black out, but I didn't remember anything else. However I do remember Levi saying, "Such a cute little twat." And damn right I was. I was his twat.

* * *

**Eren being Levi's pimp bitch was the best thing that came in my mind sorry**

**enjoy xD**


	5. Second Trimester

**Second trimester hella**

**chapter 5 enjoy**

* * *

Six months already have passed. It has actually gone pleasant than Levi and I thought it would be. Well, if no one counts when Levi almost fell off of something when trying to clean. That's how he ended up with a big bump on his forehead. Whenever I think about it, it manages to make me chuckle. He didn't find it amusing.

Luckily I have stopped throwing up, and I rarely did anyway. I still did feel nauseous, but that was rare too. However, my stomach expanded more so it looks like I'm fat. Armin told me not to worry about it and then when the kid is out, it'll go away. Oh I sure can wait for that. Three more months to go. Levi and I had already gone out and got clothes for the baby. We do not know the gender of the baby, so we stuck with a general color, like blue for the clothes. Besides what's wrong with a girl in blue anyway? We got toys and all that stuff, but we still have not got a crib.

"But we still have time to get one, Eren," Levi insisted.

"We're waiting, Levi," I told him.

"Fine then," Levi sighed.

Lately, Levi had actually adapted to me and the baby. He really seems attached to my baby, but of course he won't admit it. I even asked him and then he called me "brat." Well then.

I even stopped taking during the day naps. Well, not completely but you get the idea. Mostly I am spending time over at the Survey Corps. I have to stay awake or I'll get the boot or even a glare from Levi. Jean hasn't been bothering me lately, and I was kinda worrying what was wrong with him.

* * *

Armin sat down next to me. Mikasa soon joined him, while Levi sat on the other side of me. I sighed a little in stress. Going through this was stressful enough. I felt Armin's hand go on my back, and I think I even heard Levi make a sound. My eyes paid attention to Armin.

"Three more months left doesn't seem so bad," Armin said.

"Try going through what I went through for six months," I shot back.

Back pain, vomiting, nauseous, food cravings, cramps, and even urinating during the night. It does sound disastrous and not worth going though, but wait until where the baby has to come out of. Then you'll be really stressed.

"I bet it sounds horrible."

"It is, I bet Levi is done wit- oh dear!" I exclaimed.

I felt a strong feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a cramp. It felt like Levi had kicked me in the stomach. And it looks like the baby had its first kick.

"What's wrong?!" Levi asked, with some worry in his voice.

"I felt the baby kick," I responded.

Armin's eyes widened and Mikasa perked up a little. I looked at Levi, trying to act as peaceful as I can. Levi pressed his hand against my stomach. He gently rubbed it, then I felt a kick again. Levi actually smiled, which made me smile too, but curious.

"What?" I ask.

"I felt the kick too," Levi responded calmly. "I think it's trying to talk."

"Yeah by kicking my walls," I joked.

Levi snorted a little at my joke. That was a stupid joke anyway, and I probably should not have said it. I sigh in relief, and then I realized that our baby can possibly hear us.

"Well well well," a voice came behind me, Jean's voice. "Why if it isn't Eren Yeager."

I sigh loudly, run fingers through my hair. If I get in a fight, I'll be screwed. And I just stay like that, not moving or anything. I think I even bared my teeth at him, a little. I was acting like a brat now.

"Yeah it is me," I said stupidly. "What do you want already?"

"Nothing," Jean responded with an attitude, sort of.

"Someone still has a thumb up their ass," I joked around.

"Eren shut up," Armin loudly whispered to me.

That wasn't even a whisper. In the corner of my eye I could see Levi looking rather tense and irritated but managing to look calm. I wonder how the hell he can do that.

"Still holding a grudge against me?" Jean asked.

"Maybe," I partially answered.

"You know you're asking for it, kid."

"I am not a kid, smartass."

As Jean was about to throw a hit, I instantly got up. Instead of hitting me, he hit Levi square on the cheek. I get nervous and anxious. Everyone stops at what they're doing and they look at Levi and Jean. Levi looks beyond irritated, and Jean probably feels humiliated that he hit the Corporal of the Survey Corps. If Levi does get mad at me, technically Jean and I are both screwed.

"Oh man, I'm screwed," I mumbled.

"Eren, get out of here," Mikasa told me. "It's going to get pretty ugly."

And I did was I was told.

* * *

And I was right. Jean was dragged outside by the ear from Levi. He had a broken nose and a black eye. I shut my eyes and try not to see what was happening. As Levi threw Jean away from him, he hollered,

"You should be sorry, you twat!"

I flinch a little. Now was not the time to fool around with Levi. I was outside sitting on the wall, when the already irritated Levi sat down next to me.

"Levi I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No need to be. He probably was going to fight you, so I took matters into my own hands."

"But-"

"No buts Eren..." He stopped, then continued, "Eren, it's best if you stay home for the last few months."

I nodded.

* * *

Staying home wasn't all that bad. Armin and Mikasa did come over to help me and all that. I did have to admit, they were a great help for when Levi was gone.

One day I was sitting on some stairs in town. I turned my head and saw Armin. He sat down next to me and I looked at him.

"So how's the pregnancy going?" Armin asked.

"It's actually going great," I replied. "I mean, no more vomiting my guts out and all that stuff."

"Kinda sounds gross!" Armin exclaimed.

"Sure is!" I agreed. "But, you could get used to it. I know I did."

Then awkward silence. It was cold outside so I had my jacket on. I sigh. Good old times, where Armin and I would run around, along with Mikasa. Sometimes we'd hang out on these stairs. I know I do.

"So, how's the marriage going with Levi?" Armin asked.

I blush a little. "It's going great, why'd you ask?"

"I know you love him, a lot," Armin giggled like a child.

"I do, you numbskull," I retorted.

I wasn't as good with insults like Levi was, but I'm sure my fiery tempter was a good combo with his insults. Then I felt a big kick in the stomach.

"It kicked you?" Armin asked once more.

"Yes," I laugh. "I guess that's how he communicates with me, through kicking and punching."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really."

"And wait, did you call the baby a 'he'?"

"Yes I did Armin."

"But what if he is a she?"

"We'll just have to wait then," I replied.

Armin nodded. Soon I heard Levi call out my name. I got up and walked over to him. Armin waved at me, then he ran away. Then I went over to Levi.

"How come you didn't take your horse?" I ask.

"You're walking. Simple as that."

He probably was too short to get on his horse. But I just kept my mouth shut, and walked. I was a little clumsy, but I guess this wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Chapter 6, Trimester 3 is coming soon. (((:**


	6. Third Trimester and End

**Final chapter hella.**

**enjoy**

* * *

_"Eren! Mikasa! Stay alive!"_

I was tossing and turning when I heard that voice. It was late at night, and I believe I was having one of those dreams again. They usually didn't come, but I guess they did. Eventually I had enough and snapped awake.

I almost screamed. Luckily, I didn't. I started to breathe in and out in a repetitive tone. Soon I stopped. Then I realized it was just a dream. I felt something warm on my cheek. It was a tear, I was apparently crying. I wiped away the tear and looked down at my large stomach.

My due date was almost here and I could give birth at any time basically, since nine months had finally passed. I was ecstatic but scared at the same time. I wondered what it was like to give birth, but after reading books about it, I wished I didn't wonder.

I wasn't able to sleep on my back anymore, so I eventually had to sleep on my side. That did hurt as I got back pain eventually. So Levi did all he could to make me comfortable before we went to sleep. Speaking of Levi...

He was still asleep. He looked really peaceful when he was sleeping. I know that sounds stalkerish, but it was so tempting to compliment him. The sight of Levi made me calm down. With him there made me feel... complete. That did sound horrible, but I didn't care what other people thought.

I then shut my eyes and fell back asleep. This time I dreamed about the future, with our future kid. That did sound like a pleasant time.

* * *

I woke up again, but earlier than Levi. That was surprising. Seconds later he wakes up, and looks at me. I wave slightly at him. He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"You're awake," Levi remarked.

"Yep, good morning Levi," I said.

"Morning, scoundrel."

I smile a little. Levi puts a hand on my growing stomach. He rubbed it, and I can tell he was teasing me. I felt the baby kick and I think Levi felt it too because he slowly smiled.

"What?" I ask.

"What, I felt a kick," Levi said. "It's almost about time."

I groaned. "Don't jinx it you fool!"

"I won't," Levi promised.

"Oh I'm sure," I shot back.

"You're asking for it," Levi teased.

"And what might that be?"

I wished I hadn't harassed Levi. He scooped me up and I was hanging off his back like a sac of potatoes. I flushed in embarrassment.

"LEVI!" I shouted. "Put me down!"

"Why should I?" Levi teased.

"Because I'm going to throw up on you," I joked.

"I'd love to see you try."

He had a point. I couldn't because I wasn't feeling nauseous. So instead a small whimper came out of my mouth.

"I thought so," Levi laughed.

"Alright fine you win," I said. "Sorry I guess."

"Apology accepted, if..."

"If what?"

"I command you to kiss me."

"L-Levi," I stuttered.

"Something the matter Eren?"

"Not at all," I replied.

"Good," was all he said before putting me, on my butt, on the bed, and then pressing his lips against mine.

We rarely kissed during these nine months but it's been a while so why not? I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands pushed me down on my back. Being on my back hurt a little, but didn't bother me as much. Levi's hands went all over the place, or at least around my stomach area and my hips. Typical. My fingers ran through his hair, which seemed to excite him.

I breathed heavily as he moved his lips down to my neck. He pressed his lips against my neck kind of hard, but it felt good to me. Levi kissed my neck at a certain spot, and he eventually left a hickey. I felt the stinging coming from the hickey and I smiled while he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panting.

"I think we should stop for now," Levi responded.

"Yeah I thought so," I panted a little.

Levi pulled away and got off of me. I sat up, rubbing the sides of my head. Mini headache I assumed. Then I got up and walked over to the mirror. I saw the hickey on my neck, and then I put my hand over it. I smiled, and sighed happily. Levi's arms went around my hips and stomach. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed once more.

"You okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You seem tired."

"Because I'm a little tired."

"Well then." Levi then pressed his lips against my shoulder. He kept kissing at my shoulder which made me feel relaxed.

"You seem happy," I remarked.

"I am, why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Eren..."

"What? You always seem grumpy. But at the same time, content. How do you manage to do that?" I ask curiously.

"It's easy Eren, but it just takes a lot of practice to hardly laugh at a joke that is actually funny," Levi answered.

"A lot?"

"Yes, a lot, Eren."

"Anything else you'd want to say too?" I stupidly asked.

"I love you."

I gasp a little. Sure, he did say 'I love you' to me, but not really (he'd word it another way). But it's the first time I heard him actually say that, so it was indeed a shocker to me.

"Levi..."

"What? I'm being honest..." He paused. "Eren...?"

"Hey, I love you too Levi," I responded. "Let's just go downstairs."

"Great idea," Levi answered.

Levi let go of me and walked out of the room. I followed him down the stairs. Suddenly I gasped loudly because I felt a huge kick and almost fell down the stairs. The baby had to kick right now. If Levi haven't caught me, I would suffer a hell of a lot of consequences. I grip onto Levi as tight as I can. I looked at Levi.

"You alright Eren?" Levi asked.

"Yeah I am," I responded. "Just give me a minute to recover."

Levi understood and I quickly got down the stairs. I ran over to the chairs and sat down on one. Levi then followed and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and felt it tightly.

"Eren..."

"Yes?"

"I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep, you were murmuring all sorts of things..." He trailed off. "Were you okay?"

So he did hear me in the wee hours. I sighed and looked at him straight in the eye

"Levi, I just... Dreamt of my mother. This was going on for a while now, but it got worse today."

"Let me guess, she got devoured by a Titan?"

"Yes, how did you know...?"

"Because my mother went through the same fate. I did have nightmares and I eventually got over it. You on the other hand, still seem attached."

"But I'm not attached. She just, haunts me..."

"How long as this been going on for?" Levi asked.

Suddenly the whole world froze. Pain shot throughout all my body, and I soon felt numb. My eyes grew wide and I collapsed out of my chair. Levi dived out and caught me. I started to breathe really loudly, in and out. The pain was mostly erupting in my southern region.

"Eren, stay calm and try breathing in and out, calmly," Levi instructed. "Go lay down on the couch while I'll go get Mikasa, Armin, your father, and the others."

I nodded and went over to the couch. I lay down on the couch and slowly curled up in a ball. Mikasa and Armin were out the window already, which surprised Levi and me. They came through the door.

"We just came to visit-" Mikasa tried to say.

"Eren! ... Eren?" Armin cut her off and ran over to me.

I was breathing like a mad man. I couldn't really speak because it hurt so much, so what was the point. Soon before Levi left, I felt something wet down there. I looked down and I saw a mess my pants. It looked like it flooded. I basically couldn't take it anymore, and I started to almost yelp out.

"Levi! Just go get my d-d-dad and everyone else NOW!" I barked.

"On it," was all Levi said and then went out the door.

Mikasa comforted me the best way she could. I knew she was trying and I couldn't blame her.

"Armin, Eren's in labor. Go get him situated," Mikasa ordered Armin.

"Yes ma'am," Armin responded and looked at me. "Stand up," he told me.

I got up, felling dizzy. I walks over to him, then collapsed in his arms. And then suddenly I blacked out.

* * *

I don't remember what else happened, other than waking up to looking at the faces of my father and Levi. I groan and look around. Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, you name it. They were all here. My eyes soon focused on my doctor for a father.

"Son, are you in pain?" Grisha asked calmly.

I nod. Yes I was still in pain, but not a lot. I looked down and then I see what's up. My legs are open and somehow held down and I am in this blue dress thing. I realized that my pants and underwear were off, and what else this meant. Grisha then walked over to my legs and sat on his knees to inspect.

He tisked. "I can almost see the head. Well, a portion of it."

"What does this mean?" I ask wearily.

"You're going to have to push it out, son, the hardest you can try," was all Grisha stated.

I knew what that meant.

* * *

I grunt and groan loudly as I push. My face is literally red from all the force I am using to push out the baby. God dammit my mother went through the same thing. I didn't even know this hurt so much.

"It's crowning! You're almost there Eren!"

I kept on pushing with all my might. I think Jean started to feel bad for me. Levi's hand was connected with mine, and I was squeezing that hand with all I got and for comfort.

"Eren, just one more push and that's it!"

I scream loudly as I make my final push. Soon everything goes silent, until the sound of a child crying fills the room. Everybody freezes, including me.

"Eren, it's a girl..." Grisha informed.

"A girl," I breathed out in relief and then I look at Levi. "We're having a girl..."

"I know," Levi said happily.

I saw Grisha hand over the girl to me. I held her ever so carefully and look down at her. She had my features, along with Levi's. She was so... Tiny. Tiny hands, tiny fingers. I almost started to cry because this was too heartbreaking. Jean started to manly cry in the corner, along with Armin. I take my jacket from the side of me and wrap it around her as if it were a blanket and handed her over to Levi.

"I think the father deserves a chance to hold his first child," I said flatly.

"Eren..." Levi said.

"Just hold her for me, please..."

"On my honor..." Levi takes the girl from me.

I look up at Levi. I could see him finally form a smile. Not a small one, but a happy and large one. I could tell happiness soon overwhelmed him. I think I even saw him shed a tear, but I wasn't sure if he did.

"I hand the honors of naming the girl to you, Eren..." Levi stated.

"Well, okay..." I sighed and then thought about my mother.

If my mother was here right now, she would have been so proud of me. Just the thought of thinking of her gave me an idea...

"Well Eren?"

"Kalura," I stated. "Her name shall be Kalura."

Everybody lets out a soft gasp, excluding Levi who just was stunned otherwise.

"Eren are you serious?"

"Yes I am, Corporal," I responded.

"Hmm, it should only be fair that Kalura's middle name shall be my mother's as well."

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Meredith," he flatly answers.

"Kalura Meredith Yeager-Ackerman..." I said out loud.

It did sound pretty nice, if you ask me. I bet now that my mother is probably looking down at me, smiling that I named my own child in my honor for her, for all that she had did for me.

* * *

**I might as well write a sequel later. **

**The end, I guess**

**Like I said, this was a story actually based off this stupid fanfic I wrote at school anyway. In a sense this is an AU fanfic and not meant to be taken TOO seriously**

**but I hoped you enjoyed it because I sure did but we all have opinions on stuff (((:**

**review please ((: constructive criticism would be appreciated though, but if you flame guess what happens?**

**DEATH BY CHEESE /dies**


End file.
